Disappear
by Stranded Star
Summary: Finnick Odair was never brave enough...not even to save her. Pre-Hunger Games. Finnick Odair/Annie Cresta


Disappear

A Hunger Games Fanfic

Pairing: Finnick/Annie

A/N: This is a lovely song, and it reminded me of Finnick and Annie in Catching Fire, for some reason, so this fic arose. I briefly considered doing this for Katniss and Gale, but I truthfully don't think the emotion in this song suits them very well. And there's more room for inspiration with Finnick and Annie. As usual, thanks for reading, and review if you feel like it. Oh, and this takes place right before Annie gets reaped for the Games.

Written to the Gabe Dixon Band's song "Disappear," with minor adjustments to the lyrics (i.e., I didn't put in all of the 'ohs' or all of the choruses).

Disclaimer: Rights go to Suzanne Collins and the Gabe Dixon Band

* * *

_There's no time for a warning,_

_We've got to make our move._

_We can't wait until morning,_

_We'll use the light of the moon._

Her hair flows down her shoulders in fawn-colored waves; moonlight shimmers in the strands, quavering silver light that gives her an ethereal glow. He strokes her cheek carefully, as if he will break her. Sometimes he fears that he will, that the savagery left over from his time in the Games will cause him to break her into pieces. She's so delicate, so small and frail…

He shivers, tucking his cloak closer to his sides. The boat rocks uneasily, the ripples of the water undulating sickeningly. It was his idea to come fishing at night; Annie, being the more logical one, protested until he'd given her doe-eyes. Her complaints had lasted until the gentle lull of the waves caused her to drift off to sleep. He is glad she wasn't awake.

Annie would protest, surely, about what he was going to do; she would say how dangerous it was, how easily they could find them. He couldn't explain to her that they weren't going to be caught, that the Capital wouldn't get them…_Because he won't let them. _He wasn't going to let the Capital catch Annie, capture her spirit and shove her onto their sickening gameboard. He might not be much of a hero, but this is one fight Finnick Odair was going to win.

She is not going to be reaped: Annie Cresta won't be there for her name to be called. He knows it is risky, that others have tried to run away and failed, but he couldn't lose Annie. Not to them. Flight was the only option left to him; he and Annie would escape from the snares the Capital had set for them.

_We've got love on our side, we're one step ahead._

_There's no time for lies, there's no time for regret._

She mumbles, shifting restlessly in her sleep. There is something peaceful about her sleeping there; all their problems fly away as her foot curls around his ankle. The cool air and her warm skin on his leg lend him exhilaration. How could the Capital catch them when something this wonderful existed? Fate surely couldn't be that cruel. Happiness balloons in his stomach as he watches the glittering stars above. They are safe now. The boat will get them to the edge of District 4, carry them beyond the watchful eyes of the Capital. They have the lead this time.

He couldn't go back. Not when he is this close. Even if Annie insists. They were safe, _safe, _she must understand that. Life – he wonders what it would be like to really live. To swim for the sheer sake of swimming rather than to feed the hungry mouths of the richer districts. To live without fear of losing someone to the terrible Games.

He opens his mouth, but no sound comes out. The dream caught in the silence is too lovely to shatter with words.

_Holding on to love,_

_We can't give in 'cause_

_Right or wrong, we'll hear the angels' song and lose our fear;_

_And we'll disappear._

_Oh, we'll disappear._

He never tries to touch her in the daylight. Annie is different from all his other girls, the ones who giggled and fawned over him. Even when those girls faded from his memory, she remains, her disapproving frown etched onto his brain. The hardest kind of love is the one he had to keep inside. Sometimes he felt he was going to burst with how full he is from her. Drunk on her hair and eyes and laugh. He treats her differently to keep her _Annie. _To keep her free from the pain of love and the Capital.

But the stillness of the night gives him courage, and he laces his fingers with hers, which are calloused by all the work tying nets. He knows these hands, knows them like he knows the scars on his back, the prodding reminders that they won't be free until they've left.

But he's not scared to run away. She's here with him, alive, and that's worth the whole world.

_I'll kiss your lips when you're dreaming,_

_I'll keep a watch when you sleep._

_And I won't stop believing_

_When time makes me weak._

Her lips are purple from the night chill, but they're more beautiful then any puffy, scarlet mouth from the cities. He brushes his lips across her own, only a whisper, a faint breath of a kiss. The sweetness astounds him, he who is so rough and hardened. Between them is a promise, he thinks: a promise that she'll forgive him for his mistakes, his dalliances. Because at the end of the day, he'll always come back to her, the spirited, determined girl who is far braver and far weaker than he is.

He'll watch her, protect her until the end. This, this taste of love, is what will keep him moving when despair weakens his heart.

_Falling slow,_

_Fall from view;_

_I'll follow, I'll find you..._

They are approaching the District 4. The fence is coming into view; he can almost see the crackle of electricity along the strong wires. A prickle of dread travels up Finnick's spine.

He can easily disable the electricity; he does not fear that. What terrifies him is the glimmering sheet of water beyond the fence. Water stretching out to places unknown. He imagines the pouring sheets of rain or blazing hot sun with nowhere to hide. Fish for food – raw. Watching Annie waste away, forever angry at him for saving her life. "Needlessly," she would say.

The only pain fiercer than losing Annie to death would be losing her friendship. He stares out at the silver expanse. He can still turn back, still pretend like it was the midnight harvest it was supposed to be…

He curses his cowardliness, curses the Capital, curses the water that both binds them to and liberates them from Panem. Smashing his fist onto the wooden prow, he growls in frustration.

Annie murmurs and wriggles. He catches his breath as she shifts onto her other side. A strand of brown hair falls into her eyes. She looks so innocent; she's not ready for the intensity of the Hunger Games.

An insidious voice in his head reminds him she might not be chosen. She could hold out for two more years, and then freedom. Freedom to love without fear.

_Holding on to love,_

_We can't give in 'cause_

_Right or wrong, we'll hear the angels' song and lose our fear;_

_And we'll disappear._

_Yeah, we'll disappear._

One more glance, and he can't look away. He should go over to that fence, find a way to defy the laws of nature. Defy the Capital. Defy the rules of their twisted game.

And defy Annie. She's right there, close enough to touch. He can't bear losing that closeness. He isn't brave enough to live without her affection, as limited as it may be.

Determination and fear mix sourly in his stomach. He's come so far… To just return in defeat. A selfish part of him admits he's glad Annie wasn't awake for this. She's always been the person he needed to perform his best for. But this time, even his best won't remove them from the Capital's omnipresent eye.

Finnick turns the boat, and heads into the morning light.

_We just disappear…_

_Will we disappear? Oh._

A yawn, a glance of confusion. She sits and stretches. "Finn," she says, looking around. "Where's the fish?"

He lets out a strangled laugh. "That's your first question?"

"Ye-_es._" She waits impatiently, already alert. "Where is it?"

"Couldn't find any." He stares at her, absently noting the way her eyes brighten with indignation.

"Oh, Finnick." She rolls her eyes and shoves him playfully. "You're so silly."

He grabs her hand, pulls it close to him. "And you're my Annie."

The shine in her face is worth even the gaping hole of loss opening in his chest.

"Come on, you," she says softly. "Let's go home."

_Can we disappear?_

_Can we disappear?_

_Can we disappear?_

_

* * *

_

_I hope you enjoyed it. Feel free to point out any mistakes I may have made.  
_


End file.
